Phoenix’s Rise
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Static Shock and Young Justice! Enjoy!
1. Author’s Note

**/Ok, so here's the thing. This is a crossover of Young Justice and Static Shock. Ignore the second season of Young Justice for this doesn't follow it at all. I'm also gonna have an OC in this and I'm gonna make her story too. It will be slow updates for the other book for I need to somehow watch Static Shock first. I know the first episode but that's all. Also, this is after Get joins Static and my OC as crime fighters. The Justice League looks like how they look like in Young Justice. For the Young Justice this happens a couple of months after they make a team(probably 4). So I don't thing I have anything else to say, I'm just gonna add my OC form at So ya can know her a bit before chapter 1 starts. Also I'm not so good as describing clothings so I'm sorry. Also Virgil, Richie and my OC are the same age/**

 **Name:** Luna

 **Age:** 14

 **Looks:** (before)-tan skin, black hair, brown eyes

(After)-tan skin, pink hair, blue eyes

 **Powers:** she is a Phoenix(so she have magenta flames and can turn into a mangenta Phoenix. Also once a month she turns into a pile of ashes and then reforms)

 **Hero name:** Phoenix(Phoe for short)

 **Crush:** Virgil

 **Background:** So Luna is half Japanese and half African American. She was born in Dakota City and became friends with Richie and Virgil when they all went to the same school. At the age of 10 her parents moved to Japan for her father's job. She then moves back at the age of 14 after her parents were killed in a car crash to live with her grandpa. A law suit happened because her aunt and uncle in Japan wants her to stay there. She becomes a Bang Baby after following Virgil to the docks and helping him get home(after running into Richie while they were on their way back).

 **/Ok so I think that's all. So with her hero nickname(Phoe) you just drop the nix of the end and it sounds the same if you are gonna say Phoenix. That's all! I'm gonna try and get the chapter out as soon as I can! Until next time!/**


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR-CHAN'S NOTE**

 **/Ok so first off I forgot to describe Luna's hero costume. So it's a black dress that falls a bit above her knees. It have magenta at the ends and it's a one strap dress(left side strap)(also the back of the dress dips down to the center of her back). There is a magenta phoneix on the left side of the skirt of the dress that seems to rise up towards the top. She wears black leggings and have black heel boots at goes to her knees. She also have black fingerless elbow high gloves that also have magenta at the ends. Her mask is black with magenta surrounding it(I know it's a lot of black and magenta but that's what I saw her hero costume as). She also wears a silver belt around her waist. Also her hair is up in a pig tail.**

 **Another thing is Richie. So he got his powers when Virgil and Luna got theirs. So he was there at the docks. So basically Virgil told his two best friends what happened and so they decided to support him bu being close to the docks to help him out if he needs it. So when they see the gas they run towards the docks to get Virgil(so Richie and Luna inhailed the gas and that's how they got their powers). I think that's all. TO THE CHAPTER!!/**

 **Luna's POV**

I walk towards our base as I hum a song. My pink hair is up in a pony tail. I look 'round and then enter the gas station.

"Hey Virgil! Richie! Ya guys here," I say as I walk in.

"In the back," Virgil calls to me.

I smile as I walk over towards where they are.

"So what did Richie create this time," I ask him.

"Well I created a Shock Box that you can record yourself and leave us a message," Richie says.

"So like a voice mail but cooler," I explain.

"Yup! We each get one and we can send the holographic voice mail to who we want to see it," Virgil says.

"That's so cool! So are we going to go and Patrol Dakota City or just stay here," I say.

"Yeah. Let us get our costumes on first," Virgil says.

I nod my head and sit at the table, since I'm already in my hero costume. We have been able to fix the gas station up really well. We have running water and the bathroom works. We also have a mini room in a corner to change into our costumes. Soon the two boys enter in their hero costumes.

"Alright let's go," I say as I get up.

"Yup. Hopefully no one attacks us," Static says as he gets his board out.

"True. Now let's go!"

We leave the gas station and start to go around Dakota City. We chat about different things like school and life and other stuff.

"So when do you think our next Justice League Team-Up will be," I ask as I fly next to Static and Gear on my magenta fire phoneix wings.

"I don't know. Usually they come to us if they need help. And sometimes we go to them," Gear says.

"I know! But it was so much fun teaming up with them," I say as I smile and think back to the good times of fighting crime with the Justice League. "You can't tell me that you are at least a bit curious!"

"We are curious we just don't know when they will come find us," Static says as we land on a random building to take a break.

"That is true. But have you hear about this team called Young Justice? It's supposedly a team made up of the Protégeé of Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Aquaman and Green Arrow," I say.

"And how do you know this," Static says.

"News. Though Green Arrow's Protégeé isn't Speedy since he quit so his Protégeé is supposedly a girl. Martian Manhunter's is another Martian that can to earth. Superman's is his clone. We already know Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin," I say.

"Well that is true. Anyway what now," Gear ask.

"Race to the docks," I ask.

"Sure. No one have appear and it will be fun," Static says.

"Alright. On your mark, get set, go," I say as the boys take off.

I smirk and turn into my magenta flaming phoneix form and I fly off towards the docks. I could slip through my fire and get their faster but that would be no fun. I continue to fly closer to the gas station. I revert by to my normal self as I see it come to view. I smile and land in front of it before Gear and Static. I enter the building and wait for them to come in. After a minute or two they enter.

"What took ya so long," I say and smirk as they finally notice me. "And I didn't fly through my fire to get here."

"How?! Why do you always beat us," Gear says.

"Well in my phoneix form I fly faster than your flying roller skates and Static's electritized metal board," I tell them.

"Well anyway let's just chat here," Static says as he and Gear sits down.

"Nice of you guys to show up," a voice says as Batman walks out from the shadows.

"Oh man it's Batman," Gear says excitedly.

"What's up? You need help with anything," Static ask him.

"No. Everything is fine. But I have an offer for the three of you," Batman says.

"Which is," I ask.

"I want you to join the Young Justice," Batman says.


End file.
